Kimi ni Aitakute
by Oto Ichiiyan
Summary: Hari itu kegiatan klub basket Seirin diliburkan. Setelah minum vanilla shake di Maji Burger, Kuroko ingin pulang ke rumah. Namun sebuah pesan dari sang mantan Kaptennya di Teiko minta-lebih tepatnya memerintah-untuk tetap di Maji Burger karena ia ingin bertemu dengan Kuroko. Tapi Kuroko jadi sebal karena kelamaan nunggu. / AkaKuro slight KiyoHyuu/ Don't Like, Don't Read.


Sepasang manusia tengah berjalan beriringan di pinggir pertokoan. Salah satunya terus mengumbar senyum sambil bersenandung kecil, membuatnya diperhatikan oleh pejalan kaki yang lain. Sedang yang satu lagi hanya mendengus kesal karena sikapnya tersebut. "Kiyoshi! Kau gila, hah?" bisik laki-laki berkacamata sambil mendekatkan diri pada laki-laki lainnya yang masih asyik bersenandung tidak jelas.

"Aku gila karenamu, Hyuuga~," sahutnya dengan nada dibuat-buat.

Hyuuga Junpei menatap laki-laki tersebut gondok.

Kiyoshi mendadak berhenti seraya menatap langit yang tampak mendung.

"Ada apa?" tanya Hyuuga, ikut berhenti.

"Salju turun lagi, Hyuuga. Ayo cepat pulang!" ajaknya dan menggandeng laki-laki yang berdiri di sampingnya. Terdengar protesan dari Hyuuga, namun Kiyoshi memilih untuk pura-pura tidak mendengar. Ia berbalik menghadap Hyuuga sambil tersenyum. "Bukannya seperti ini membuat tanganmu jadi hangat?"

Sejenak ia tertegun dan sempat menaikkan bibirnya ke atas.

"Tapi lihat tempat juga, Kiyoshi," kata Hyuuga tetap tidak terima.

Ia berusaha melepas genggaman Kiyoshi, namun laki-laki itu semakin kuat menggenggam tangan kanannya. Hyuuga menyerah dan terus berjalan melewati pertokoan dengan pura-pura tidak sadar kalau tangan mereka tengah bergandengan tangan. Kepalanya sedikit menengok ke arah kanan dan membuatnya berhenti melangkah diikuti Kiyoshi yang ikut berhenti.

"Kenapa berhenti?" heran laki-laki bertubuh jangkuk tersebut.

"Anak itu bukannya pulang malah minum _vanilla shake_ di sana," desisnya.

Kedua mata Kiyoshi mengikuti arah pandang Hyuuga lalu tertawa pelan.

Hyuuga melepas tangannya secara paksa. "Kenapa tertawa?"

"Kau tahu sendiri sifat Kuroko seperti apa, Hyuuga. Dia nggak pernah absen untuk beli _vanilla shake_ di sini," sahutnya. Ia memicingkan matanya sebentar begitu melihat seseorang yang tidak asing bagi Kiyoshi menghampiri salah satu _kouhai_-nya tersebut. "Oi, Hyuuga. Sepertinya aku pernah melihat orang itu," kata Kiyoshi.

"Itu 'kan Akashi Seijuurou, mantan Kapten klub basket SMP Teiko."

Ia menjetikkan jarinya setelah mendengar ucapan Hyuuga. "Pantas, rasanya seperti pernah ketemu dengannya."

"Ayo, Kiyoshi. Udara semakin dingin dan aku benci kedinginan."

"Mau kupeluk, Hyuuga?"

"_DAHO_!"

* * *

**Kuroko no Basuke D**isclaimer by** Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Kimi ni Aitakute **by** Oto Ichiiyan**

**R**ate** : T**

**G**enre** : G**eneral**, R**omance**, S**chool** L**ife

**P**airing** : AkaKuro (A**kashi**xK**uroko**) slight KiyoHyuu**

**W**arning** : OOC, T**ypos**, **dsb**. C**over not mine**. J**ust** f**or** fun, m**inna**-**san**! ._. H**ope** y**ou** e**njoy** i**t**.**

* * *

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 7 malam saat Kuroko Tetsuya membeli _vanilla shake_ keduanya. Ia duduk manis di kursi pojokan restoran seraya melilitkan syal biru mudanya di leher. Walau mesin penghangat sudah dinyalakan, entah kenapa ia masih merasa kedinginan.

"Sudah jam tujuh, apa tidak jadi, ya?" gumamnya.

Nampaknya remaja satu ini tengah menunggu seseorang sejak sejam yang lalu.

Kuroko berpikir, kenapa orang yang mengajaknya ketemuan bisa datang terlambat sampai satu jam penuh dari jadwal yang sudah ditentukan. Padahal orang itu selalu datang _on-time_ tiap ada janji.

_Mungkikah... ia kecelakaan di jalan? Atau diculik penjahat?_

Laki-laki tersebut menggeleng pelan. "Tak ada yang berani menculiknya."

Ia menyeruput _vanilla shake_-nya lagi, berharap pikiran buruknya menghilang.

"Tidak biasanya Akashi-_kun_ telat," lirihnya.

Oh, ternyata sosok bayangan ini tengah menunggu sang mantan Kaptennya di Teiko. Lima menit berlalu dan pikiran buruk itu tak mau hilang dari benaknya. Kuroko menepis prasangka buruk tersebut dengan meminum _vanilla shake_-nya lagi. Rasa cemas terpancar jelas dari kedua manik matanya yang senada dengan warna syal yang ia kenakan, walau wajahnya masih terlihat tanpa ekspresi seperti biasa. Tapi mata tak bisa berbohong, kan?

Lagi, pandangannya terarah ke luar restoran dan menyangga dagu.

_Tap, tap, tap._ Terdengar langkah kaki seseorang yang tertuju ke arahnya.

"Maaf, aku telat," ucap orang itu dengan nada datar.

Kuroko menengok. "Akashi-_kun_?"

"Iya, ini aku. Kau mulai pikun, Tetsuya?" Tanpa disuruh, laki-laki yang ditunggu-tunggu kehadirannya oleh Kuroko langsung duduk berhadapan dengannya. Akashi tersenyum kecil melihat laki-laki manis itu merengut dalam diam. "Kukira kau sudah pulang karena sudah satu jam menungguku di sini," katanya lagi.

"Inginnya sih, pulang ke rumah. Tapi tidak jadi."

"Kenapa?"

"Lalu, kenapa Akashi-_kun_ bisa telat?" tanya balik Kuroko.

"Jawab dulu pertanyaanku," tuntut Akashi tak mau kalah.

Ia nampak berpikir sebentar. "Untuk menghindari kemarahan Akashi-_kun_?" jawab Kuroko dengan nada ragu. Matanya menatap Akashi tepat di matanya. "Terus, kenapa Akashi-_kun_ bisa telat? Apa ada masalah?" Ia menanyakan hal yang sama seperti sebelumnya.

Tiba-tiba sosok itu berdiri dari kursi.

"Aku ingin beli makanan dulu."

"Jawab dulu pertanyaanku, Akashi-_kun_." Kini Kuroko yang menuntut sebuah jawaban.

"Kau tega membuat perutku terus berbunyi setelah lari secepat mungkin untuk bisa sampai ke sini, Tetsuya?" Sahutan laki-laki yang juga memiliki tubuh—ehem—kecil seperti Kuroko itu membuatnya menghela napas dan membiarkan Akashi pergi untuk membeli makanan.

Tapi tunggu.

_Akashi-_kun_ lari?_

Ia menatap Akashi heran sambil memperhatikannya dari atas ke bawah.

Kuroko ragu dengan pernyataan tersebut karena dilihat dari mana pun, laki-laki itu tidak seperti orang yang habis berlari. Napasnya tidak terlihat terengah-engah dan keringat pun tak ada yang keluar dari pelipisnya seperti pada umumnya. Mungkinkah Akashi berbohong? Tapi untuk apa ia berbohong pada Kuroko?

"..." Mulutnya terkatup rapat seraya menaruh _vanilla shake_ ke atas meja.

Tak butuh waktu lama untuk Akashi mendapatkan makanan yang ia mau.

Di nampannya hanya ada dua _burger_ ukuran sedang dan satu gelas _vanilla shake_. Tangan kanan Akashi mengambil satu burger dan menaruhnya di atas nampan Kuroko. "Mana kenyang hanya dengan minum dua _vanilla shake_? Tubuhmu sudah kurus, seharusnya kau makan yang banyak, Tetsuya," ceramahnya.

"Akashi-_kun_ seperti _Okaa-san_ saja."

"Jangan banyak komentar. Habiskan _burger_ itu."

Tangan itu tak bergerak, Kuroko hanya memandangi _burger_ tersebut.

Akashi gemas juga melihat tingkahnya. "Tetsuya, kubilang makan."

"Iya, iya." Mau tak mau ia menuruti perintah Akashi yang absolut. Kuroko jadi ingat sewaktu ia menolak perintahnya dan teman-teman di klub basket yang jadi pelampiasan kemarahannya. Dalam diam Kuroko mulai membuka bungkus _burger_ tanpa sedetik pun mengalihkan pandangannya pada Akashi yang sudah mengunyah gigitan _burger_-nya. "Akashi-_kun_," panggil Kuroko.

"Apa?" Akashi meminum _vanilla shake_-nya.

"Kenapa Akashi-_kun_ mengajakku ketemuan?"

Gerakannya terhenti sebentar lalu kembali menggigit _burger_-nya. "Kenapa, ya? Aku juga tak tahu," jawab Akashi seenak jidat. Nada menggoda terdengar jelas dari tiap perkataannya barusan.

"Akashi-_kun_ menyebalkan," gerutu Kuroko.

Terdengar tawa kecil dari mulut laki-laki berambut merah itu.

"Boleh kutanya sesuatu?"

"Hmm."

"Kenapa Akashi-_kun_ berbohong padaku?"

"..." Pertanyaan dari Kuroko membuat Akashi terdiam. Kalau boleh jujur, ia tak mau menjawab pertanyaan tersebut tapi tatapan yang diberikan Kuroko seolah menegaskan kalau ia harus memberitahukannya. "Bukannya Akashi-_kun_ janji untuk tidak membohongiku? Ingat?" Ah, memang Akashi pernah berjanji soal itu pada Kuroko. Bahkan selama ini mereka sering saling bercerita tentang masalah kehidupannya, terutama tentang dunia basket.

"Sepertinya aku tidak dibutuhkan sekarang. Aku pulang, ya?"

Kedua mata Akashi melotot. "Ngambek ceritanya?"

"Tidak. Aku disuruh pulang oleh _Okaa-san_ sekarang."

Gerakan Kuroko yang ingin memakai tasnya dihentikan oleh Akashi. "Oke, oke. Aku akan cerita kenapa aku datang terlambat. Puaskan, Tetsuya?" Melihat laki-laki itu menganguk dan kembali duduk di atas kursinya dengan manis, tentu saja membuat Akashi mati-matian menahan tangannya untuk melempar gunting merah yang tersimpan rapi di kantong jaket berwarna coklat yang ia pakai. Tapi Akashi terlalu sayang padanya, pada Kuroko maksudnya.

Laki-laki itu terlihat ingin mengambil sesuatu dari dalam tas putihnya.

Kuroko menelengkan kepala saat Akashi mengulurkan sebuah kotak padanya.

"Hadiah untukmu. Hari ini kau ulang tahun, kan?"

"..."

"..."

Keduanya terdiam dan membuat Akashi lelah menunggu sambutan dari tangan Kuroko. Perlahan ia menarik tangan kanan Kuroko yang ada di atas meja lalu menaruh kotak berwarna _soft red_ ke telapak tangannya yang terbuka. Ia tersenyum kecil. "Aku tak tahu, kau akan menyukainya atau tidak. Tapi... selamat ulang tahun, Tetsuya," ucap Akashi dengan nada tulus.

"Akashi-_kun_..." Air mata mulai menggenangi ujung mata Kuroko.

Tangan Akashi mengacak-acak rambut Kuroko. "Jangan nangis."

Dengan paksa Kuroko menghapus genangan air matanya dan tersenyum.

"_Arigatou gozaimashita_, Akashi-_kun_."

"Hmm, sekali lagi, selamat ulang tahun."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Malam semakin larut. Kuroko Tetsuya menatap rumah bertingkat dua di depannya yang masih terang dengan pencahayaan lampu di sana-sini. Orang tuanya pasti belum tidur sebelum dirinya pulang ke rumah. Ia berbalik menghadap laki-laki yang tengah membenarkan letak topi merahnya agar nyaman dipakai. "Terima kasih sudah mengantarku dan terima kasih juga untuk kadonya, Akashi-_kun_," katanya seraya menunjukkan beberapa gantungan ponsel berbentuk macam-macam benda yang berhubungan dengan basket pada Akashi.

Laki-laki itu hanya tersenyum. "Aku senang kau langsung memasangnya, Tetsuya. Mudah-mudahan kau akan selalu mengingatku walau kita jarang bertemu," sahutnya dengan nada sedikit berharap.

"Um-mm."

"Satu lagi."

Alis Kuroko terangkat sedikit pertanda bingung. "Apa itu, Akashi-_kun_?"

_Tap_. Ia melangkah lebih dekat dengan laki-laki berwajah manis dan minim ekspresi itu. "Untuk pertanyaan keduamu, aku akan berikan jawaban yang simpel dan ini tidak mengada-ngada." Kepala Akashi tepat berada di atas bahu kanan Kuroko, bermaksud untuk berbisik. "_Kimi ni aitakute_. Aku hanya ingin bertemu denganmu, sederhana 'kan?"

"...!" Kuroko reflek menjauh sedikit karena merasakan deru napas Akashi yang teratur mengenai lehernya. "J-jangan bercanda, Akashi-_kun_." Spontan tangan kanannya menutupi mulut karena suaranya terdengar gugup.

_Grep._ Akashi memeluk tubuh itu dengan erat.

Dari wajahnya, Kuroko terlihat panik. "A-Aka—"

"Aku mengkhawatirkanmu sepanjang hari ini."

"..." Ah, Kuroko ingat, mungkin karena ia sempat _drop_ di pertandingan antara Seirin dan Touou kemarin. Tangan putihnya mencengkeram lengan jaket Akashi. Mata Kuroko tertuju pada kado pemberian laki-lakit tersebut dan tersenyum. "_Gomenasai_, aku sudah membuatmu khawatir, Akashi-_kun_. Tapi sekarang aku sudah lebih baik kok," ucapnya meyakinkan.

Ia melepas pelukannya pada Kuroko lalu menatapnya.

Tak ada kebohongan di sana, membuatnya menundukkan kepalanya sedikit.

"Ada apa lagi, Akashi-_kun_?" heran Kuroko.

"Boleh aku menciummu, Tetsuya?"

Melotot, tentu saja Kuroko akan melotot mendengarnya. Hening melanda mereka berdua. Perlahan ia mengangguk malu, membuat Akashi tersenyum. _Cup_. Bibir Akashi pun mencium bibir Kuroko walau hanya sekilas. "_Happy birthday_," bisik laki-laki tersebut setelah mencium Kuroko lagi di pelipis mata kanannya.

"_A-arigatou_, Akashi-_kun_."

"Jaga kesehatanmu, suhu dinginnya tidak menentu sekarang," nasihatnya.

"Iya."

"Jangan minum _vanilla shake_ terus, badanmu nanti bisa makin kurus."

"Hmm."

"Jangan lupa belajar, jangan terlalu fokus dengan _Winter Cup_. Jangan sampai nilaimu turun, kalau bisa naik."

"...Akashi-_kun_."

"Ya?"

"Ada lagi nasihatnya?"

Pertanyaan bernadakan malas bercampur kesal itu membuat Akashi tergelak. Anak ini selalu saja tidak suka jika dinasihati tentang kehidupan sehari-harinya. Terutama jika dinasihati untuk tidak minum _vanilla shake_ kesayangannya. "Baiklah, kalau gitu aku pulang. _Ja_," pamit Akashi.

"Akashi-_kun_," panggil Kuroko lagi.

"Hm?" Ia berbalik menatap laki-laki itu.

"Sampai ketemu di final _Winter Cup_ nanti."

Nampaknya Kuroko percaya kalau mereka akan bertemu lagi di final sebagai lawan. Janjinya yang sempat ia ucapkan sewaktu SMP untuk mengalahkan _Kiseki no Seidai_ terus Akashi ingat. "Hmm, tepati janjimu itu, Tetsuya." Ia pun berbalik lagi dan mulai melangkah menjauhi Kuroko.

"T-tunggu!" seru Kuroko lagi, memanggil Akashi sambil menghampirinya.

"Apa lagi?" Lama-lama Akashi jadi jengah juga, tapi ia cukup senang.

Senang karena Kuroko masih menginginkannya untuk tidak pergi.

Tangan seputih salju itu melilitkan syal biru yang sedari tadi ia pakai pada leher Akashi. "Udaranya makin dingin, aku tak mau Akashi-_kun_ mati kedinginan setelah mengantarku pulang," ucapnya.

Ia menepuk pelan kepala Kuroko.

"_Arigatou_."

"Um-mm."

"..."

"..."

"Ada lagi?" Pertanyaan yang sempat diajukan Kuroko tadi kembali diucapkan oleh Akashi.

Tiba-tiba tubuh itu mendekat dan _cup!_

Kuroko mencium pipi kiri Akashi.

"Sekali lagi, terima kasih untuk hari ini, terutama kadonya. Kalau gitu, _ja_!"

Nampaknya Akashi masih kaget dan baru sadar ketika pintu rumah keluarga Kuroko ditutup oleh laki-laki tersebut. "Dasar," gumamnya seraya melangkah lagi menuju stasiun terdekat untuk kembali ke Kyoto karena waktu masih menunjukkan pukul 9 malam. Kalau pun ia terlambat, Akashi bisa menginap di rumahnya yang biasa ditempati keluarga Akashi yang lain saat berkunjung ke Tokyo.

**FIN**

**Yosh, otanjoubi omedetou ne, Kuroko Tetsuya. :) Mudah-mudahan di hari spesialmu banyak fansmu yang mengucapkan 'selamat ulang tahun'. Saya harap juga, akan ada spesial episode tentang perayaan ultahmu. :D**

**Fanfic ini saya dedikasikan untuk Kuroko yang ulang tahun hari ini. Mudah-mudahan Kuroko-kun suka. ;)**

**Sebenarnya fanfic ini ada hubungannya dengan fanfic saya yang sebelumnya, tentang KiyoHyuu. Makanya di awal ada mereka sebagai pembuka, mungkin saya menyebutnya sebagai tempat perpindahan sudut pandang. Di situ kan diceritain tentang KiyoHyuu yang sempat melihat AkaKuro di Maji Burger. Yaaa, kira-kira begitu.**

**Saya juga berterimakasih atas review namikaze yukiko-chan dan Kitami Misaki yang sudah me-review di fanfic pertama saya. :) Maaf bilang makasihnya di sini. :D Sekali lagi, terima kasiiih! #Bow**

**Menurut readers, apa fanfic ini bisa disebut One Shoot atau hanya Dribble? Karena ke depannya, saya mau buat one shoot lagi dan itu saling berhubungan satu sama lain. ._. Tentunya dengan berbeda pairing, tergantung mood saya sih sebenarnya. #Geplaked**

**Sampai ketemu di Fanfic KnB saya yang lain. #Bow**

**Arigatou gozaimashita!**


End file.
